


bury a friend

by windeavesdrops



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood, Knives, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, accidental cannibalism, humor me I don’t know what I’m doing, i don’t know how to tag, instance of non con drugging, this will be violent with some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windeavesdrops/pseuds/windeavesdrops
Summary: Oh poop I’m pants at summaries.This is a song fic based loosely on bury a friend by Billie Eilish. Death, violence and things that go bump in the night found within.





	bury a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodydamnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydamnit/gifts), [Jeni182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/gifts), [SeaBear13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBear13/gifts).



> Ok, so. This is an AU. Everyone is HS age more or less hence the underage tag but there are no sexy fun times for anyone. Sorry. Also, in this, Andrew has not met or heard of his twin Aaron or his cousin Nicky. He never went to Juvie and spent that time with the Spears. I know I hate myself too.   
> This is my attempt at a horror fic and it’s my first fic for the fandom. If there is something glaringly wrong please tell me so I can fix it!

It was never truly dark in Edgar Allen Early College Academy. The harsh white lights in the halls and corridors buzzed all day and flickered to a softer yellow but no less bright light at night. But, for a breath, a heartbeat, in the dying seconds of the day, darkness slips inside Edgar Allen. 

In the beginning, it was Nathaniel’s favorite time of day. It was a break, a reprieve, from the ever present unease the lights brought. It was a new constant, an odd one, but a constant Nathaniel knew like clockwork. In the three years he’d been at the Academy, never once had he failed to see the glimpse of darkness at midnight. 

Nathaniel sat in the doorway of the room he and Jean shared, watching the empty hallway waiting for… something. A twist of anxiety had settled low in his stomach, a sour taste lingering in his mouth. It felt like everything had shifted an inch to the left. Not enough to see much of a difference but enough to feel wrongfooted. Jean stood beside him, leaning against the door jamb, his flat grey eyes fixed on Kevin and Riko’s door at the end of the hall. They’d had a good day. Practice had gone smoothly, the newest teenage wannabes that Tetsuji had brought into the fold blending nearly seamlessly with the rest of the team. Jean had smiled and no one commented on Nathaniel’s answering grin. 

Maybe that was why, Nathaniel surmised. Good days were a rarity in the Academy, all too often purchased with bruises and broken bones. And today, there had been none of that. Just a good day. Idly, Nathaniel wondered if that was normal, if he was finally attaining a sense of normality after everything. 

When the white lights flickered to yellow and the breath of darkness came and went, Jean let out a sigh and slunk back into their room so he could collapse on his bed. The spartan room displayed for all their worth to Riko but Nathaniel didn’t mind the simplicity. He liked going to sleep and seeing Jean across the room from him. 

“Come away, Nathaniel. If Riko was going to do something, he would have already done it.”

Nathaniel hummed in agreement but gave one last look at the door at the end of the hall. He knew what Jean was saying was true, Riko liked to attack his prey immediately, he wasn’t one to wait and anticipate. But it didn’t ease the sense of foreboding in his stomach. Getting to his feet, he closed the door with a soft snick before collapsing in bed. 

“Bonne nuit, mon lapin.” Jean murmured as he clicked the bedside lamp off. 

“If I’m a rabbit, you’re a chipmunk. Mon tamia.” 

Jean’s quiet chuckle erased the lingering unease in Nathaniel. It had been a long while since he’d heard Jean laugh. More often than not, Nathaniel’s particular brand of sass ladled unnecessary anxiety onto Jean and so he tried to hold his tongue where possible. He failed more often then he succeeded. 

Nathaniel had just starting drifting off when Jean sat up suddenly and clicked the lamp back on. Why did he feel so groggy? Nathaniel hadn’t even truly been asleep. He met Jean’s eyes and was startled to see fear and panic bleeding at the edge. Suddenly wide awake, Nathaniel sat up and was about to speak when Jean hissed,

“Listen.”

The silence in their little room stretched for nearly an hour before they heard it. The long drag of steel against stone. The sound grated in Nathaniel’s ears, all too aware of what it meant. He’d grown up in a house where sharpening knives was always present. But it was the first time either of them were aware Riko had a knife. 

“He fancies himself a butcher.” Nathaniel’s voice far colder than Jean could ever recall. “Taking up knives to please daddy dearest. Such a shame that Kengo doesn’t care enough to see.” 

“Nathaniel! He will paint the walls with our blood if he is given the opportunity.” Jean scolded, his voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t tempt fate.” 

The slow and steady sound of Riko sharpening his blade permeated their room as Nathaniel considered his options. A week ago, he’d snuck an extra exy raquet and hooked it beneath the slots of Jean’s bed. Blood may be spilled, but Nathaniel wasn’t going to roll over and bare his throat. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was the son of the Butcher of Baltimore. Far scarier things had come to visit him in the night.


End file.
